Moulin Rouge
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Eiji watches the Moulin Rouge and his dreams start mimicking the movie. What will happen to Satine and Christian, as well as Eiji and Oishi? GOLDEN PAIR
1. Prologue

Warning: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own Moulin Rouge. Oh, how I wish I did. Then Eiji would be the Sparkling Diamond to Oishi's Bohemian Writer. XD

This is a crossover of sorts, I guess, but it's not an AU. I decided just to put the crossover stuff in Eiji's dreams. This isn't the best, but I just loved the idea and Eiji and Oishi just fit into their parts so well. I had a lot of trouble casting the rest of the characters, though. I'm still debating over The Duke. No one seems to fit the part well enough that hasn't been cast in a better part! If you have any suggestions, I would be more than happy to take them.

So, this is yaoi (YAY), but it's light. Some language maybe. I don't know. Running out of things to say. Errr enjoy? As much as you can, I guess. Please omit any obvious errors I've made in the prologue. I was a bit pressed for time when I wrote it and didn't have time to crosscheck everything.

* * *

Everyone in 9th grade, class 6, had a total misunderstanding of the English language.

There was no way around it; a full appreciation of the language was impossible with the stuffy, strict curriculum. So, their teacher, Mr. Brady, decided to try something new in an attempt to broaden their horizons. Managing to slip a 30 minute gap into each period, he planned to show the movie in half hour segments over a few days. Of course, the movie had to be in English, but that served the main purpose of this whole venture.

Problem was, the teacher had a rather…mature taste in movies.

Nothing too raunchy or illegal in any way, but it had enough swearing and "artistic nudity" to be unacceptable for middle school. There was only one movie in his collection that met both the school standards and the teacher's linguistic ones.

"The Moulin Rouge."

It was a good enough movie, a bit funny at parts, that Mr. Brady thought exemplified the beauty of the English language with its collaborative musical numbers. He had not taken into account the average middle schooler's distaste of such musical splendor when he made his selection. Since it could be a bit racy at times, being centered on French prostitutes, Mr. Brady played it safe and sent home parental permission slips to make sure it was ok. Luckily, no one objected, whether from a love of culture or a blatant disinterest in their children's desensitization.

Either way, it was set.

As he pulled the DVD out of its case and put it in the DVD player, he sucked in a breath.

'Here we go.'

"Ok, everyone! We're going to start the movie, now. You know a lot of English already, but I'll put the subtitles on just in case you get lost. Try to not depend on them too much, though, ok?" He received a halfhearted response and wondered if they would really enjoy the movie.

Well, it didn't matter anymore.

They had to watch it whether they like it or not…

~o.0~

Eiji Kikumaru loved movies.

There was no doubt about that.

Watching a good movie gave you an excellent excuse to gorge yourself on sweets and huddle together with those close to you. Eiji always fully attached his emotions to the situation at hand because his movie viewing experiences were just that much better when he did. In fact, one of his favorite past times was curling up with Oishi on the plush red couch in his house on a rainy day, raiding the fridge of its contents and eating in quiet anticipation as the movie rolled on.

He especially loved romance movies.

Things like "The Notebook" and "Titanic" always brought tears to his eyes and ripped at his heartstrings, but it was for this reason that he pretended he didn't like them at all. Sometimes, he even had dreams about the most touching movies he had seen. Only Oishi knew how much Eiji really liked them as Oishi was the only one who would watch them with Eiji. In all honesty, Oishi liked them too, but he was never as far engrossed in them as Eiji was.

But, in public, Eiji had a pronounced dislike of romantic movies.

So you could see the mental torment Eiji went through when his English teacher announced that they'd be watching a foreign romance movie. Of course, he groaned along with the rest of the class, but inwardly, he cheered. The only problem was that Eiji wouldn't be able to contain his resonance with the movie if it was good and that would blow his cover.

So, he awaited with baited breath as the teacher popped in the DVD and pressed "play."

* * *

First half hour and dream next!

**Preview:**

**Eiji, perplexed at the abruptness of the Narcoleptic Argentinian's appearance, leaved over to his friend Fuji and whispered "What the heck is going on?" **

**The reply was a swift shrug and a "Quiet. The dwarf dressed as a nun is coming."**

**True to Fuji's every word, Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec-Montfa burst through the door the very next instant.**

**"...Fuji, have you seen this movie before?"**

**"No, no, of course not. Now, you'll want to watch this part. He's going to get roped into a rehearsal."**


	2. Chapter One

Sorry, the movie to anime transitions are a bit difficult for me. Kind of awkward...but I tried hard. I don't own anything, though I wish I did, and I give credit where credit is due.

I was thinking of inserting a lemon in here at some point. Those of you who have seen the movie (aside from actually knowing what is happening) will know that there are A LOT of opportunities for that ;) But even if you haven't seen it, I tried to explain everything you needed to know. I don't think there will be any problems.

Finally figured out a workable order for the cast, so HOORAY!

Errr....enjoy now?

* * *

The picture started and, since nobody would quit talking, Mr. Brady turned the volume all the way up on the TV. The voice that streamed through the speakers reverberated through the classroom, quieting his students.

"There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far. Very far. Over land and sea."

The camera zoomed over a depressing hole of sin, circling the funtional ruins of the city. The prostitutes breathed smoke as images of degregation and deceit filled the screen. The preacher spoke out against the evils of the city, sending a futile warning to turn back and leave this pit of rot.

A voice rang out, calm with a hint of desperation.

"The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub, the dance hall of the bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.

And the most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved, Satine, a courtesan.

She sold her love to men.

They called her the "Sparkling Diamond", and she was the star... of the Moulin Rouge.

The woman I loved is...

Dead.

I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Harold Zidler or Satine. The world had been swept up in the Bohemian revolution. And I traveled from London to be a part of it. On a hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not as my father had said,"

A very old and frightening man popped up on the screen, startling a few of the students closest to the TV set.

The man yelled "A village of SIN!" causing the startled kids up front to cringe even further, actions which prompted Mr. Brady to turn the volume down a tad. The smoother voice of the narrator introduced his purpose, his rhyme and reason for the story with an uplifting tone.

"It was the center of the Bohemian world with musicians, painters, writers. They were known as the 'Children of the Revolution.' Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and that which I believe in above all things... LOVE."

Eiji leaned back in his seat, dreading this feeling he was getting.

The man on screen was too naive, too sweet, too...romantic.

He had a bad feeling about this movie so, to distract himself a little, he tried igniting quiet conversations.

"Nya, Fuji! What's a 'Bohemia'?" he inquired, head tilted ever-so-slightly to the left. Syuusuke glanced over to their teacher, making sure he was engrossed in the film before he responded.

"I don't know, Eiji. I think if we keep watching, we'll find out." Well, that was not exactly what Eiji had wanted to happen and now he was lost in the fast-paced action sequence of the film. Something about a new apartment and writing.

Then, suddenly, a large man came crashing through the flimsy roof and hung there, powdered with conrete dust, by his ankle.

Eiji, perplexed at the abruptness of the Narcoleptic Argentinian's appearance, leaved over to his friend Fuji and whispered "What the heck is going on?"

The reply was a swift shrug and a "Quiet. The dwarf dressed as a nun is coming."

True to Fuji's every word, Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec-Montfa burst through the door the very next instant.

"...Fuji, have you seen this movie before?"

"No, no, of course not. Now, you'll want to watch this part. He's going to get roped into a rehearsal."

Fuji's suspicious preditions, yet again, came true as the broke Bohemian writer was then scaling a paper mache mountain while watching the dwarf dressed as a nun sing some hideously awkward song about a hill.

"The hills are animated with, the euphonious symphony of descant..." It was simply awful. The cacophony that followed made more than just the first row of students cringe. Mr. Brady, feeling slightly embarrassed, turned the volume down another couple of notches.

Eventually, over all the rabble, this Christian fellow managed to sing a flowing line that silenced the rowdy bunch below him.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

His voice, clear and full, entranced many of the girls, most of their faces clouding over with a dreamy stare.

Mr. Brady, excited at his first learning checkpoint, paused the DVD and asked his students "Does anyone know where that reference is from?" Eyes flickered from face to face, finding no answer. Then, from out of the back, Fuji raised his hand.

"It's the main line, and the title, of an American movie." He smiled, seemingly unperterbed by the skeptical looks he recieved from his classmates, the most intensive coming from his best friend. Kikumaru leaned over again.

"Fuji...how do you know so much about this?" Eiji whispered.

"I pay attention." He said semi-smugly, turning back as their teacher resumed the movie.

Eiji still managed to stay somewhat indifferent through the first twenty minutes, although a bit wary when the main man went on his little rant about love.

"Love? Love. Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid things. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"

That hit home.

Eiji grimaced, feeling that familiar sense of resonance. He tried to look away, doodling on his notebook, starting failed conversations with the people around him.

It was no use.

He liked the main character.

He was into the movie.

And he would have to finish it.

They finished out the half hour and packed their things, heading off to their next class. Eiji bolted out the door, impatient to find Oishi in the crowded hallway.

He spotted him a small way down, talking to some girl in his class. Ignoring common curtesey, Eiji ran over, nearly tackled Oishi to the ground, and pulled him away.

"Eiji! What are you doing?! I was talking to-oh my. You've been watching romance movies again, haven't you?" Oishi could tell; he'd seen enough movies with his partner to know the signs. Of course, Oishi never looked at the screen as much as he looked at the person next to him when he watched movies with Eiji. He straightened up, looking into Kikumaru's wide eyes, literally thirsty for more love. He only got this way when he watched a touching movie.

"Ah, you're ok. This is only stage one." Oishi said, stroking Eiji's hair sympathetically.

"But Oishiiiiiii! We have to watch the whole thing!" He yelled, arms wide, voice inflected with panic. It took the rest of the passing period for the fiery redhead to calm down. He only prayed that he wouldn't start having those dreams again...

~o.0~

As he brushed his flawless teeth with his sweet strawberry toothpaste (it was Tuesday), Eiji had that sickly sweet feeling in his gut. That wasn't a good sign.

He only got that when he

a) was about to have a romantic dream

b) ate too much ice cream

c) had to fart. Bad.

He hoped upon hope it was the third option, going so far as to spray some of his sister's perfume as a pre-emptive strike against gas. Instead, he just set the mood even more for his midnight fancies.

Exhasperated, Eiji's head plopped on the pillow and he drifted off, slowly, into the whirling colors and fleeting sensations of dreamland.

~o.0~

_Eiji stood up, shooing the pesky women around him who were berrating his face with a multitude of hues and textures. The diamonds on the edges of his deep blue eyes glimmered in the faint light as he inspected his still red hair. _

_It had grown a bit, but stayed just as wild and alluring as ever. _

_But never mind hair, he was wearing the most extravagant lingerie he'd ever seen, glittereing in time with the jewels adorning his smooth face. He gave a half-hearted spin, reluctant at the prospect of crossdressing, but still in awe of his elaborate costume. _

_It was then that he was hurried onto a platform and seated on a thin black swing. As soon as he was seated, the unstable strip of seat lauched high up to the ceiling of the vast Moulin Rouge. He was then lowered, slowly, inching nearer to the masses of black and white below him. Eiji began to sing, not exactly knowing what or why, but doing it just because he felt he should._

"**The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive....jewels.**"

_This lights blasted on, music tones flaring as the swing spun around the room, taking Eiji on a wild ride. He scanned the expanse of tophats and coats, reaching out with his right arm to tempt them, make them think they could touch him. He settled down in a mass of men, still moving slightly as he continued his performace._

"**A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, **

**But diamonds are a girl's best friend! **

**A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat. **

**Or help you feed your...mmm...pussy cat. **

**Men grow cold as girls grow old **

**And we all lose our charms in the end. **

**But square cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. **

**Diamonds are a girl's best friend**!"

_Eiji shouted the names of diamond manufacturers as he was hoisted, still in a dignified sitting position, over the heads of eager men, wanna-be patrons. The limelight was so fun! He was singing and dancing, being bubbly and fun, all of which was gladly accepted by his welcoming audience. He continued to hot dog just a bit longer._

"**'Cause we are living in a material world**

**And I am a material girl!**

**Come and get me boys!**

**Black Star, Ross Cole,**

**Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!**"

_Eiji yelled, throwing his arms out to the center stage where Fuji stood decked out in a gaudy ringmaster's outfit. He climbed up, throwing his arms around his friend and continuing to sing. During one of the musical interludes, he asked Fuji where the man he was supposed to seduce was. _

_Fuji smiled broadly and told him to look where that little dwarf shaking the hankerchief was. Eiji's eyes moved up to see him. Looking very handsome in his top hat and tails, he was a bit flustered by his midget counterpart's mad hankerchief dance. Ryoma usually wasn't one for must expression, but he was certainly waving that napkin with fervor now. _

_Eiji grinned, satisfied with tonight's catch. He ended his number sauntering on over to where the gentleman sat and inviting him to dance. _

_Still flustered, but for a different reason, the man was innactive, but his deep green eyes startled Eiji. They were unlike any he'd every seen, so filled with honesty and innocence, not things he ran into regularily in this place... _

_Kikumaru, remembering that he was being watched by the greater half of France, pouted and hammed it up again before literally yanking his prey onto the dance floor and stealing the spot light yet again. They spoke while dancing, formalities mainly, just setting up a reason for them to meet._

_"So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." Eiji breathed in between steps. The man seemed to have livened up a bit and was now dancing with a sort of hushed enthusiasm that puzzled Eiji. This man conducted himself unlike any other he'd met._

_"Sounds very exciting....I'd love to...be a...part...of...." _

_The voice was drifting off as Eiji whirled through a dark abyss. The colors and lights whirled away, leaving him unable to catch his bearings until..._

~o.0~

"...Get...Up...EIJI!"

The commanding tone propelled Eiji up into a sitting position. When his eyes adjusted, he could see his mother looking just the slightest bit ticked.

"Breakfast is ready. Get dressed, honey." She threw at him while she turned and bustled back down the steps. He stayed in bed for a few minutes before fully comprehending what had happened.

He'd liked the movie.

He'd gotten into it.

He'd dreamt about it.

And he had to continue it today.

* * *

End scene 1. Enjoy? Hope so.

**Next time:**

**Eiji fiddled with the edge of his shirt, anxious to make a break for it. He stood up, perhaps a bit too suddenly, just as Mr. Brady was popping in that familiar DVD.**

**"Nya...Mr. Brady, I have a stomach ache." He groaned, holding his perfectly settled tummy for effect.**

**A bunch of the kids around Eiji, most of them male, complained of the same ailment and, after realizing what that was all about, Mr. Brady made them sit down again.**

**Eiji sighed. It was going to be a loooooooong week.**


End file.
